warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Kapitel 3
/Feuerpfote |Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Sammy / Feuerpfote Charaktere *Wulle *Löwenherz *Weißpelz *Goldblüte (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Fleckenschweif (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Blaustern *Graupfote *Tüpfelblatt *Langschweif *Mausefell (nicht namentlich) *Dunkelstreif *Kleinohr *Rabenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Henry *Tigerkralle *Rotschweif Ereignisse Tod *Rotschweif Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Zerrissenes Halsband Zeremonien *Sammy wird zum Schüler Feuerpfote ernannt Sonstige Orte *Zweibeinerort *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Schlucht ****Ginstertunnel ****Lichtung ****Kinderstube ****Hochstein ****Heilerbau Tiere *Maus *Spatz Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Zerfetztes Ohr *Tiefer Kratzer Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Hausleute, Abschneider, DonnerClan, Baumfresser, Zweibeiner, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan, FlussClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Krieger, Königin, Anführer, Schüler, Heiler, Mentor, Stellvertreter *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Mond, Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "zusätzliche Pfoten brauchen", "Zeit des Zungengebens", "Einmal Hauskätzchen, immer Hauskätzchen", "Weichmäulchen" Wissenswertes *Seite 33: Der Satzrest "(...) his night's wanderings, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25 von Into the Wild) *Seite 33: Der Satz "It was Smudge." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25 von Into the Wild) *Seite 34: Das Wort du vom Satz "(...) bist du nicht früher (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 26 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 34: Der Satzrest "(...) down at him, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 26 von Into the Wild) *Seite 34: "(...), rief Wulle erschrocken." - Vor dem Wort erschrocken müsste "offensichtlich" oder "sichtbar" stehen, da im Original die Rede von clearly shocked ist (vgl. Seite 26 von Into the Wild) *Seite 34: Der Satz "Did you get into a fight?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wurdest du in einen Kampf verwickelt?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und, hat es einen Kampf gegeben?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 26 von Into the Wild) *Seite 36: Das Wort "unsicher" vom Satz "(...), wiederholte er unsicher." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 28 von Into the Wild) *Seite 36: "Er suchte die alten Orte auf, an denen er oft mit Wulle gespielt hatte, und (...)" - Statt die alten Orte auf, an denen er oft mit Wulle gespielt hatte müsste es "seine alten Lieblingsplätze" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his old haunts ist (vgl. Seite 28 von Into the Wild) *Seite 38: "(...) hatten die Farbe von (...)" - Vor dem Wort Farbe müsste "gelb" stehen, da im Original die Rede von yellow ist (vgl. Seite 29 von Into the Wild) *Seite 38: "Hallo, Junges." - Statt Junges müsste es "Kleiner" heißen, da im Original die Rede von young one ist (vgl. Seite 30 von Into the Wild) *Seite 39: "(...) brüllen und kreischen gehört." - Statt kreischen müsste es "knurren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von snarling ist (vgl. Seite 30 von Into the Wild) *Seite 40: Der Satz "Follow me!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Folge mir!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Komm mit!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 31 von Into the Wild) *Seite 40: Der Satzrest "(...), Rusty looked down and noticed (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 31 von Into the Wild) *Seite 40: Weißpelz sagt, dass sich die Katzen immer einige Zeit nach Sonnenhoch die Zunge geben, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Dieser Brauch tritt jedoch in dieser Form kaum wieder auf. *Seite 41: Goldblüte wird fälschlicherweise als gelblich braun beschrieben, obwohl sie eigentlich orange ist (vgl. Seite 32 von Into the Wild) *Seite 41: Fleckenschweif wird fälschlicherweise als gescheckt mit deutlich schwarzer Zeichnung beschrieben. *Seite 42: Der Satzrest "Rusty noticed (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Into the Wild) *Seite 42: Tüpfelblatt wird fälschlicherweise als Königin, statt als Heilerin bezeichnet, dies kann jedoch aber auch die Erklärung haben, dass Sammy sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mit den Clan-Rängen auskennt. *Seite 42: "Ein großer, dunkel getigerter Kater (...)" - Vor dem Wort getigerter müsste "(dunkel)grau" stehen, da im Original die Rede von dark gray ist (vgl. Seite 33 von Into the Wild) *Seite 43: "(...) die aufgebrachte Reaktion der anderen Katzen." - Statt aufgebrachte müsste es "schockierte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von shocked ist (vgl. Seite 34 von Into the Wild) *Seite 43: Der Satzrest "(...) to find that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 34 von Into the Wild) *Seite 44: Das Wort "ich" vom Satz "(...), den ich kenne!" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 34 von Into the Wild) *Seite 44: Der Satz "That tabby is Longtail." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Dieser Gestreifte ist Langschweif.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das ist Langschweif." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 35 von Into the Wild) *Seite 44: Der Wortteil "gestank" vom Satz "(...) es dein Zweibeinergestank nicht tut!" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 35 von Into the Wild) *Seite 44: Der Satz "Do you back down from a challenge?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ziehst du dich vor einer Herausforderung zurück?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Willst du dich dieser Herausforderung nicht stellen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 35 von Into the Wild) *Seite 45: Mausefell wird fälschlicherweise als Königin, statt als normale Kriegerin bezeichnet, dies kann jedoch aber auch die Erklärung haben, dass Sammy sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mit den Clan-Rängen auskennt. *Seite 45: Der Satzrest "(...) at the heart of the camp." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 36 von Into the Wild) *Seite 46: Der Satzrest "(...), Rusty saw (...) mangled and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 36 von Into the Wild) *Seite 47: Sammy erhält offiziell seinen Schülernamen, jedoch nicht sofort einen Mentor, obwohl dieser im eigentlich während der Zeremonie hätte gegeben werden müssen. *Seite 47: "(...) mit einem freundschaftlichen Stups." - Statt Stups müsste es "Schniefen" oder "Naserümpfen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sniff ist (vgl. Seite 38 von Into the Wild) *Seite 47: Der Satzrest "(...), Firepaw!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 38 von Into the Wild) *Seite 47: Der Satzrest "(...), Graypaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 38 von Into the Wild) *Seite 48: "(...) unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung." - Statt ihre Unterhaltung müsste es "Graupfote mitten im Satz" heißen, da im Original die Rede von stopped Graypaw midspeech ist (vgl. Seite 38 von Into the Wild) *Seite 48: Der Satzrest "They both turned and Firepaw recognized (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Into the Wild) *Seite 48: Der Satz "The sleek tom looked at Firepaw for a moment." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Into the Wild) *Seite 48: Tüpfelblatt wird als "jung und hübsch" bezeichnet, während Dunkelstreif als das Gegenteil bezeichnet wird. Ironischerweise ist Tüpfelblatt vor Dunkelstreif geboren worden. *Seite 48: "(...) ein warnendes Mauzen einer (...)" - Statt Maunzen müsste es "Jaulen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von yowl ist (vgl. Seite 39 von Into the Wild) *Seite 49: Der Satzrest "Fireaw looked at (...) the floor of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Into the Wild) *Seite 49: Der Satzrest "(...) and dusty, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Into the Wild) *Seite 49: Der Satzrest "(...) to Graypaw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Into the Wild) *Seite 49: "Rabenpfote, dieser Glückspilz, ist (...)" - Statt dieser Glückspilz müsste es "der glückliche Fellball" heißen, da im Original die Rede von lucky furball ist (vgl. Seite 40 von Into the Wild) *Seite 49: "(...), zu einem Kampf gegen den FlussClan!" - Statt zu einem Kampf müsste es "auf einer Mission" heißen, da im Original die Rede von on a mission ist (vgl. Seite 40 von Into the Wild) *Seite 49: Der Satzteil "(...), hissed Graypaw." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), zischte/fauchte Graupfote.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), lautete die Antwort." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 40 von Into the Wild) *Seite 49: Der Satzrest "(...) on earth (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 40 von Into the Wild) *Seite 49: Der Satzrest "(...), curling their lips with (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 40 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 3es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 3nl:De wildernis in/Hoofdstuk 3 Kategorie:Verweise